


xxx hospital

by thunderylee



Category: A.B.C.-Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universive - Hospital, Multi, hip hop clinic, only goseki has a vag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Just another day at the hospital.





	xxx hospital

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (fusion au).

Most of the time Kawai’s not entirely positive that Hasshi actually went to medical school, even if every female in the area can vouch that he knows his way around a vagina. He’s the best gynecologist in the hospital, anyway; Kawai can’t deny that the kid is a professional. He makes you so comfortable that you want to drop your pants no matter whether you’re male or female. If Kawai had lady parts, he’d definitely trust Hasshi to inspect them.

Kawai himself doesn’t inspect much of anything these days, save from the occasional prostate. Being a primary care physician means a lot of routine physicals and referrals to doctors like Hasshi or Tsukada over in internal medicine. In a twisted way, he enjoys the variety of ailments he sees on a daily basis, everything from sore throats to sprained ankles. The human body is a fascinating thing, and he loves continually pushing in that missing piece to make it function properly again.

“You would not believe what I extracted from some guy’s ass this morning,” Tottsu says through a mouthful of hoagie. “It reminded me of Tsuka-chan, actually. It—”

“If it was something that was once alive, keep it to yourself,” Goseki cut him off sternly, methodically stirring her coffee. “Ryosuke is eating.”

Everyone turns to look at the tallest doctor at the table, who is ironically the youngest and blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk carton with a tiny straw. “Thanks, Gocchi.”

Tottsu sighs. “I will never understand how you do what you do all day but still get grossed out by anything gastrointestinal.”

“Vaginas are beautiful,” Hasshi declares. “They make life.”

Goseki pats him on the head and returns to her muffin. As the resident female of the group, she doesn’t put up with a lot of crap. As hospital administrator, she has the authority to do something about it.

“Why did that even make you think of me?” Tsukada asks, grinning because he already knows the answer.

“The ass, of course,” Tottsu answers with a wink. “It was nice and plump, just like yours.”

Goseki looks like she wants to launch into a lecture about patient confidentiality and overall douchebaggery but seems to be picking her battles. What she does is notice Kawai watching her and raises an eyebrow, sending heat flooding Kawai’s face as he quickly looks away. That ship has long since sailed.

“You love my ass,” Tsukada says to Tottsu, who doesn’t argue one bit. Something happens under the table that has Tsukada jumping in his seat, banging his knee and leering at Tottsu in the most conspicuous way possible.

“Aw,” Hasshi coos, earning the attention of the four others. “Senpai are cute. You know, I hear surgeons are good with their hands.”

“We are,” Tottsu agrees, his arm visibly moving under the table. “We have to be steady and strong for long periods of time.”

Tsukada does a very bad job of trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his bleached-blond head.

“The on-call room has a lock, right?” Hasshi asks, and Kawai knows he’s not the only one gaping. “What? It’ll be fun. Come on.”

“All of us?” Kawai squeaks, glancing over to Goseki, who just looks disapproving.

“Isn’t it okay, Gocchi?” Hasshi pouts at the eldest. “I’m not your obgyn, so it’s not a conflict of interest.”

“You would choose that point to focus on,” Kawai mutters under his breath while Goseki blinks at the implication.

“We’re in,” Tottsu answers for himself and Tsukada, who seems to be breathing into his fist.

“I’m in,” Kawai finds himself saying, because Tottsu’s eyes are now on him and they’re making him feel things that go beyond cafeteria propriety.

Goseki sighs. “Fine, but this is not a gangbang.”

“Relax, Kouchan,” Tottsu tells her. “I don’t even like girls.”

Tsukada inhales sharply and pops his eyes open like he’d forgotten where he was. “What?”

“I think we need to relocate,” Kawai states the obvious. “Now.”

“I refuse to do it in the on-call room,” Goseki gives in. “My office is much cleaner.”

That settles that, and Kawai barely has enough mindpower to dump his tray before making the unfamiliar trek to the executive corridor. Goseki was still a nurse when they’d been together, way back during their residency, and Kawai specifically recalls stowing away in an on-call room or three in their time. Clearly she’d gotten classier since then.

Tottsu and Tsukada don’t even make it all the way through the door before they’re all over each other, falling onto Goseki’s chaise lounge connected at the mouth. Tottsu’s hand is all the way in Tsukada’s pants and Tsukada lets out a moan that sounds like he’d been holding it in for a while, stretching out enticingly beneath Tottsu.

A gasp from across the room has Kawai turning his head sharply, eyes widening at the sight of Goseki throwing Hasshi down onto her desk, scattering papers and pens everywhere.

“I should make you put your feet up in stirrups,” Goseki growls as she straddles Hasshi’s chest. “See how you like it.”

“Anytime,” Hasshi rasps, hands firm on Goseki’s hips like he’s waiting for permission to move them. “You know where my office is.”

Kawai isn’t sure how he feels about that mental image, but he’s much more concerned with the way he’s torn between the two pairings placed so far apart. With all of the chance diagnoses he’s made lately, this is the hardest decision of all, eventually falling victim to Tottsu’s eyes that give him an excuse to ignore what lingering feelings he may or may not still have for Goseki.

There is more than enough room for all three of them on the lounge and Tsukada welcomes Kawai into his mouth, kissing him hard enough to make his arousal soar. A hand opens his pants and he doesn’t even care whose it is, moaning around Tsukada’s tongue as his hips push up into the touch. He can tell it’s Tottsu by the smooth skin, the sharp, even strokes, and the angle at which Tottsu leans over to mouth at his neck, making him even hotter.

The world shifts and a different hand is on Kawai, rushed and clumsy and strong. Kawai peeks open to see Tottsu draped over Tsukada’s back, arm back between Tsukada’s legs, and the loud whimpers that die on Kawai’s lips leave no doubt in Kawai’s mind what’s going on back there. Tsukada makes it until Tottsu hits a good spot before falling out of Kawai’s kiss, clinging onto the open collar of Kawai’s lab coat all the way down to his lap.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kawai knew it was going to happen, but he still gasps in shock when Tsukada sucks his cock past those lips, arching back toward Tottsu who’s got both hands on that defined ass. Kawai feels like he’s in a porno as he grabs a fistful of platinum blond and tosses his head back, his body rocking into the delicious friction of Tsukada’s hot mouth.

His head falls to the side and he blinks his eyes open, fighting to focus them when he sees Goseki’s skirt around her waist. She’s riding Hasshi’s face, though it could be anyone’s with the detached way she has her eyes closed and only seems interested in touching herself, ignoring Hasshi completely aside from one particular part of him. Hasshi doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest, his hands scrunching up his own knit sweater that apparently made it about halfway up his chest before they forgot about it.

It’s compelling to see Goseki like this; so wild, so inhibited. Particularly since she’d been promoted, she’s been a by-the-books role model that made Kawai yearn for the adventurous pigtailed girl in scrubs he once knew. He sees her now, squeezing her own breasts under her open blouse as she bounces by her own means, focused only on herself and her pleasure.

“See something you want, Fumikyun?” Tottsu teases, and Kawai drags his eyes away from the erotic show to acknowledge Tottsu. Despite the bandana tied around his head, sweat pours down Tottsu’s face, shining as he grunts with each thrust. “It might be hard to get Tsuka-chan off your dick, but if you switch with Hasshi fast enough he might not even notice.”

“I’m totally bigger than that guy,” Kawai says, affronted, and Tottsu just shakes his head. “What do you know, anyway? Maybe I’m looking at _him_.”

“Either way, I don’t care.” Tottsu pauses to moan and smacks Tsukada’s ass so hard that the crack resounds in Kawai’s ears. “I’ve got what I want right here.”

The implication rings even louder than the smack, leaving Kawai feeling rather subdued for someone who’s getting a blowjob. The next time he looks over at Hasshi and Goseki, Goseki is looking back at him, meeting his eyes just briefly before shuddering violently, no doubt in orgasm. Hasshi looks amazed as she rolls off of his face and he licks at the mess she’d left.

“Hasshi, come over here with us,” Tottsu calls over, and Hasshi scrambles off of the desk like a big dog glomping toward his owner. He falls right onto Kawai and his kiss tastes like Goseki, her strong scent and distinct flavor infiltrating his senses until he’s sucking on Hasshi’s tongue more than anything else.

He’s so enamored that he doesn’t notice that Tsukada’s mouth has left him until Hasshi’s moaning into their kiss, fingers tightening on his waist. It’s only a matter of time before Hasshi abandons him completely, leaning forward to capture Tottsu’s lips in a sloppy kiss as they thrust Tsukada between them.

“You’re obvious, you know that?” a low voice sounds from behind him, and Kawai shivers as it’s followed by a lone fingernail on his neck. “I miss you, too.”

“You do?” Kawai asks, trying not to sound too hopeful, although all that comes out is desperation as her hand drops to his waist. “It’s been years.”

“I only have one regret, and it involves you,” she goes on, luring him off of the lounge and in front of the arm. “Do you know what it is?”

Kawai feels something poke against his back that definitely should not be there, his eyes bulging so much that he can feel air around them. “Koume?”

“That’s not how you address me,” Goseki hisses as she spreads apart his legs. “Did you forget already?”

“Goseki-sama,” Kawai breathes, relaxing when he feels Goseki’s pleased hum in his shoulder blade. “What is your one regret, my lady?”

Tottsu glances up, looking like he has something to say about Kawai’s sudden submission, but whatever Goseki is strapping must be intimidating because he averts his eyes and fucks Tsukada so hard that the lounge shakes.

“That I never got to fuck _you_ ,” she answers, speaking right into his ear, her bare breasts pressing against his back as she bends him over the arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. I know you don’t do this nearly as much as these heathens.”

Hasshi grins at the term and leans back to nuzzle Goseki’s face with his. “Nice equipment you’re packing there. I’m almost jealous.”

“Of who, me or him?” Goseki replies, and Hasshi has the decency to look sheepish. “Be a good boy and wait your turn.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hasshi says obediently, though he makes no move to turn back toward Tottsu and Tsukada, even when Tsukada demands his attention with a particularly hard suck. “Damn, Tsuka-chan, so good.”

Kawai expects it, but it still surprises him when Goseki pushes a finger inside him, stretching him open. There’s nothing slow or caring about it, the whole purpose to loosen him up for whatever she’s got in store for him, and it’s the raw emotionless nature of it that has Kawai even hotter, abandoning all of his misplaced feelings in favor of his primal urge to fuck.

The first thrust has him crying out beyond his control, grabbing onto Hasshi’s back muscles to keep from diving right onto the others from the force. He’d been prepared well enough, but it’s still a strain on his body to take it something so long and thick. She moves it slowly around before pulling out just enough to push back in, and that feels really good, even better when her nails latch onto his arms to drape herself over him as much as he can.

“I’m so jealous,” Hasshi mutters, tugging on Tsukada’s hair in frustration as he pouts at Kawai. “Hurry up.”

“I’m—” Kawai starts, choking on his voice as Goseki starts to pound into him. “Oh god.”

“I’m not that cute little girl you used to know,” Goseki whispers into his ear, her own breath heaving. “You couldn’t handle me now.”

“I bet I could,” Kawai retorts without thinking, then lets out a strangled noise as Goseki fucks him harder, testing the strength of his arms that he’s using to hold himself up and push back. She hits his spot and he almost comes, another surge of arousal coursing through him as he pushes back for more, except that there’s nothing.

“Ryosuke,” Goseki says calmly as she wipes her apparatus with a wet nap. “Get yourself ready for me. Make it fast.”

Hasshi nearly knocks Kawai over to sit properly on the lounge, shamelessly spreading his legs and stretching himself with lubricated fingers. Kawai can’t help but watch too, entranced by the sight of Hasshi’s hips rolling against his own touch, a smirk gracing his lips when he sees them all looking.

“Want you, Gocchi,” Hasshi says, lifting his legs to his shoulders as Goseki kneels in front of him, and something about a tiny woman drilling into a largely built man has Kawai carefully moving behind her.

“You gonna cut my junk off if I touch you?” he whispers in her ear, lingering to breathe in her shampoo. “I haven’t forgotten how you like it, you know. You always want to fuck after you come. You came already, but nobody’s been inside you yet.”

“I suppose you’re the man for the job?” Goseki scoffs, leaning over her shoulder to speak right against Kawai’s lips. “I sure hope your stamina has improved.”

Now Kawai is scoffing, but her consent rings clear and he’s trailing fingers up her inner thigh, feeling her fight the squirm. Her body starts trying to latch onto his fingers before he even has the tips inside, easily opening her up for him. Her noises are staccato and rough, telling him he’s doing it right, and he starts to lose himself at how warm and wet she is inside, her muscles clenching around his fingers and sucking more of him in.

Slapping sounds join the cacophony of moans and that’s the cue that Tottsu is close, his and Tsukada’s voices soaring high above the others until the movement next to Kawai suddenly ceases. Kawai peeks open his eyes to see Hasshi touching himself below, his hand pumping his own cock as Goseki moves between them, thrusting into Hasshi purely by Kawai’s force. Kawai is nowhere close to done, taking the time to appreciate being inside Goseki as long as he can, because he might never get this chance again.

“You two look so good together,” Hasshi says, and Kawai’s eyes snap all the way open to see that Hasshi is addressing Goseki and him. He almost argues, but Hasshi’s smile is pure—or at least as pure as one can be in this type of situation—and Kawai’s not offended. He’s actually proud.

“We do,” he breathes into Goseki’s neck, and Goseki tightens around him as she comes. “You know we do.”

“Shut up,” she snaps, leaning down over Hasshi to push back at an angle. “Right there, Fumi.”

Always one to follow direct orders, Kawai grabs her hips and ploughs into her harder, pulling a shrill moan from Hasshi in the process. All of his nerves singe and it’s becoming more and more difficult to hold out, to prove that he can go longer than he could when he was nineteen, but it’s so good. She feels so good, so perfect.

“Koume,” he says, a desperate plea, and she has barely nodded before he’s coming, falling forward like he’d physically been knocked over by the power of his orgasm.

Hasshi must have finished with them, because Tsukada’s licking up a mess from his chest when Kawai’s brain functions return. He’d ended up on the floor kneeling behind Goseki, who visibly shakes as she tries to regain her balance.

“Hey, I got you,” he tells her, wrapping his arms around her for her to grab onto. “It’s okay.”

He can sense how much she wants to snap at him, remind him who’s in control, whose office this is and why she has it, but she just slumps into his embrace and leans back against his chest.

“Whew!” Hasshi exclaims, cringing a little as he stretches his legs. “That was fun. I’m totally ready to go back to work now.”

“This is his real secret,” Tsukada says in a fake whisper. “He can deal with girl parts all day as long as he gets some boy parts every now and then.”

Hasshi just laughs, neither confirming nor denying, and the next few minutes are spent returning to various states of decency. Tottsu bows out first for a surgical consultation to which he’s probably already late, then Tsukada and Hasshi retreat back to the cafeteria in search of post-coital munchies. This leaves Kawai and Goseki in Goseki’s office, the former lingering while the latter puts her desk back in order.

“So…” Kawai starts, giving up on being smooth the moment her eyes cut over to his. “I’d really like to do that again sometime. Without Hasshi.”

She lets out a short laugh, but she’s smiling as she approaches him. “Sometimes it can be without Hasshi.”

“Deal,” he agrees, a little too quick to lean down and kiss her, but she humors him for a few seconds. “Mm, Koume.”

“That’s Goseki-sama to you,” she whispers against his lips, leaving him bewildered and turned on all over again.


End file.
